shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanzoku Akagami/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Kanzoku's Devil Fruit powers have given her 21/21 eyesight, far than a normal human's peak eyesight. Unfortunately, it also affects her effectiveness with weapons, as she she sees literally everything in front of her. She has to train her eyesight to limit what she sees, or she'll suffer a sensory overload, and using swords prevents her from doing so. Still, she hopes to use a sword in the future. Marksmanship She's is a prodigy with firearms, capable of shooting an apple a hundred yards away with a slingshot. Combine her natural skill and diligent hard work with her varied arsenal of guns, and her Devil Fruit, and she is quite possibly one of the best snipers in the world. Hand-to-Hand Combat * Taekwondo: Kanzoku is an 8th dan in Taekwondo, and relies on grappling and counters instead of standard punches and kicks to win in a fight. * Taijiquan: Being a style that specializes in redirecting attacks and counters, taijiquan is a perfect martial art for Kanzoku. She has mastered the solo techniques, and regularly trains herself with meditation and practicing the katas. * Subtle Seduction Style (3S Style): Using subtle movements to emphasize her more...womanly bits, and tiny little taunts to break an enemy's composure, Kanzoku subtly distracts enemies and takes advantage of their split-second hesitations,using hip swings and real-life jiggle physics to her advantage. Unlike the Sexy Style created by Jolly D. Mona, which emphasizes sexual poses and acrobatic attacks, the 3S Style focuses on small movements and making enemies look towards where she wants them to look, to emphasize on their mistakes. * Tattletale Style: With her impossible eyesight, Kanzoku reads an enemy and almost immediately figures out any tells and openings intheir stance, finding them in even the most guarded fighters. She shifts her fighting to emphasize on those opening, changing to use another whenever they close that opening up. Physical Strength On a scale of 1 to 10, Kanzoku is a solid 8, capable of handing her guns' recoil and firing a sniper rifle while standing with no consequences. She has lean muscle from carrying her guns everywhere and dealing with the recoil where she shoots. Agility Kanzoku is fairly flexible, though only at a slightly above average level. She isn't a contortionist, but has a slight advantage due to her training and double jointed limbs. Endurance Kanzoku is a tad bit fragile in a physical fight. Actually, no, scratch that, the woman takes hits like a newborn baby. It's partially why she prefers a long-range role in a fight. Weapons * Arsenal: Kanzoku has a varied arsenal of pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, too many types of too many guns to even name! They're all stored in her room, with a select few picked for each trip to an island. * Anti-Blade Gauntlets: 'Kanzoku has a pair of anti-blade leather gauntlets strong enough to stop a swordswing. They're extremely durable, and studded on the knuckles and the back of the hands to deal more damage in a fight. Devil Fruit ''For further information: Hani-Hani no Mi '''Summary: A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that is considered to be near-useless Type: Paramecia Usage: To transform the user's eyes into removable, indestructable scope lens Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Mastered She's used Observational Haki to further widen her range, and enhance her skills to near-godlike. With Observational Haki, she knows the perfect way to snipe someone 500 yards away, without anyone noticing. However, this strains her eyes, and she avoids using it except for dire situations. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Proficient While not having mastered Armament Haki, Kanzoku is easily capable of using it to reinforce her body and bullets, to defend against major blows and deal with troublesome Logia.